Ōkami Amaterasu
= = = Summary = 100 years ago, a monster by the name of Orochi terrorized the peaceful settlement of Kamiki Village. Once every year, the dreadful demon would demand a maiden from Kamiki Village as an offering to him in exchange for leaving the settlement alone. During the 99th year of Orochi's reign of terror on Kamiki Village, a mysterious white wolf arrived. The villagers, thinking that the wolf --whom they dubbed Shiranui-- was an envoy of Orochi, repeatedly chased her away. Eventually, the night that the 100th maiden was to be sacrificed arrived and the chosen sacrifice was to be Nami, Nagi's beloved. Finally deciding to make a stand, Nagi disguised himself as the maiden and went to confront Orochi in the demon's lair located in the Moon Cave. However, despite the brave resistance, Nagi was outmatched. It was at this moment that Shiranui arrived to save Nagi, using her powers to drive Orochi back. However, Shiranui, despite her best efforts, was also fatally injured. With the last of her strength, she summoned the Moon, empowering Nagi and allowing him to deliver the blow to seal Orochi away. Shiranui's body was then carried back to Kamiki Village where the villagers revered both her and Nagi as heroes, with statues and shrines being made in dedication to them. Thanks to their actions, Kamiki Village enjoyed a century of peace. However, those peaceful days weren't meant to last as the seal on Orochi was undone. Sensing that the evil demon has returned, the Guardian Spirit of Kamiki Village, Sakuya, awakens Shiranui from her slumber, revealing the wolf's true identity as Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun. Amaterasu then begins her journey to bring peace back to the land and regain her power, as well as to uncover her past. Powers and Stats Name: Ōkami Amaterasu, Ammy, Shiranui Origin: Ōkami Gender: Female Age: At 200 years old, possibly older Classification: Shinto Goddess of the Sun, Wolf Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, immortality (type 1), elemental manipulation (she can control fire, wind, ice, water, and lightning), can sense evil intent, skilled melee fighter, can create stars, and time manipulation Weaknesses: She can't use her Celestial Brush if she runs out of ink; is not at her full power because her strength is linked to how much she is worshipped (the faith in the gods has dwindled in the 100 years that she's been asleep) | None notable Resistances: Heat and ice manipulation (she becomes immune to fire with the help of the Fire Tablet and she is highly resistant to cold weather) Aleph: 0 Firepower: '''At least '''large star level+, likely much higher (she's capable of creating stars with just a casual dab of her Celestial Brush) | Galaxy level+ (casually spun the Whirlpool Galaxy with her wind power) | Universe level+ (defeated True Orochi, Lechku and Nechku, and could fight evenly with Yami's first four forms despite having her powers taken; Yami is stronger than Akuro as the latter comprises 1/5th of Yami's power as revealed in Okamiden; Akuro created and maintained a dimension with countless distant galaxies in Okamiden) | At least universe level+, likely higher (defeated Yami at the end of the game and immensely superior to how she was back in Ryoshima Coast; superior to Akuro who created and maintained a dimension with countless distant galaxies and Chibiterasu who defeated Akuro) Durability: '''At least '''large star level+, likely much higher (survived Orochi's blows) | Galaxy level+ (fought against Nine-Tails who also had Celestial Brush abilities like Ammy; survived Yami's surprise attack) | Universe level+ (took hits from True Orochi, Lechku and Nechku, and could fight evenly with Yami's first four forms despite having her powers taken; Yami is stronger than Akuro as the latter comprises 1/5th of Yami's power as revealed in Okamiden; Akuro created and maintained a dimension with countless distant galaxies in Okamiden) | At least universe level+, likely higher (superior to full-powered Yami and much more powerful than she was back in Ryoshima Coast; far more durable than Chibiterasu and Akuro) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ+ | Class XPJ+, likely higher | Universe Class+ (can harm True Orochi, Lechku and Nechku, and Yami with physical blows) | At least Universe Class+, likely higher (can hurt full-powered Yami with physical blows; stronger than Chibiterasu who can harm Akuro with physical blows) Range: At least several meters with her physical attacks; millions of light-years with her Celestial Brush Speed: Massively FTL+ (her Celestial Brush can reach multiple light-years away in a second; calculated to be at 131 million times FTL) | Massively FTL+ (her Celestial Brush spun the Whirlpool Galaxy which was calc'd to be at 69 trillion times FTL) | Massively FTL+ (far faster than she was in Ryoshima Coast) | Massively FTL+ (far faster than any of her previous versions) Stamina: Very high; she defeated five bosses in quick succession and was no worse for wear Precision: Very high; she can perform pinpoint-precision attacks via her Celestial Brush Intelligence: Appears to be rather simple-minded and hardheaded according to Issun. However, she actually knows a lot more about what's really going on in Nippon than she lets on as revealed by Waka. Also an expert in using her numerous Divine Instruments as well as her own claws in combat Equipment: Her Divine Instruments (shields, rosaries, and glaives), Ink Pots, and her claws (obviously) Techniques: * Power Slash: Using her Celestial Brush, Ammy draws a horizontal line through her target, cutting them in half. * Rejuvenate: Ammy covers broken parts of structures (such as bridges) with ink using her Celestial Brush in order to repair them. * Inferno: With this ability, Ammy can control fire. Using her Brush, she can draw an infinity symbol in order to create a large fireball that will incinerate everyone and/or everything within meters of her. * Blizzard: Amaterasu has control over ice. With her ability, she can draw an X shape with a horizontal line through it (the shape of a snowflake) in order to summon an icicle storm. * Galestorm: By drawing three horizontal lines on the screen using her Brush, Ammy can summon a strong gust of wind that can knock enemies off of their feet. * Veil of Mist: Amaterasu can slow down time by drawing two horizontal lines. The duration of the time slow depends on how big the horizontal lines are drawn. * Thunderstorm: Allows Amaterasu to control lightning. If there's a source of electricity, she can use her Celestial Brush to redirect that energy to her opponent. She can also draw the shape of a lightning bolt using her Celestial Brush to create an AoE attack that will damage any opposition in her immediate vicinity. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Key: Beginning of Game | Ryoshima Coast/Early Northern Land Kamui | Mid Northern Land Kamui/Ark of Yamato | Final Battle/Endgame Category:Characters Category:Ōkami